How do I feel about you?
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: Lili constantly flirts with Asuka, which drives her insane. But what will happen when Lili decides to stick around?
1. An unexpected sign up

**Here we go, with my third AsuLili story! This one will probably be more serious than my others, just letting you know!**

**If you don't like Yuri, don't read on. **

**Contains swearing.**

"Asuka Kazama, finally I have found you."

"Lili? What do you want?"

Lili has travelled all the way from Monaco to come and visit Asuka. She finds her outside the Kazama Dojo.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here, Asuka."

"No, really I don't. You don't want to fight me do you?"

"Oh c'mon, you must know." Lili gave Asuka a sexy look.

"Lili I really don't have time for your games."

"Who said I was playing?"

"Look, I don't love you, I don't even feel attracted to you. Wanna know why? Because I'm not a lesbian."

"If you give it a chance, maybe you'll change your mind."

Asuka angrily sighs and walks into the dojo to teach a class.

* * *

**Outside the Kazama Dojo**

"I will have you, Asuka Kazama. One day, I just know you'll come around."

* * *

**Inside the Kazama Dojo**

"Why must she ask me out constantly? Let's just teach this class."

**2 hours later**

"Phew, that was hard work. Oh well, seeing the smiles on their faces and seeing them improve make it all worth while." Asuka tells herself

"Hey, Asuka!"

Asuka turns around

"Christ, Lili you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Lili! I'm not a lesb-"

"Can I join your class?"

"WHAT?!"

"It seems fun."

"Since when are you interested in Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts?"

"I need to mix my moveset up a bit."

"(Sigh) Fine, whatever."

"Oh thank you!"

Lili gives Asuka a big hug.

"Get off me!"

* * *

**30 minutes later, at Asuka's flat**

"Hey, Jin." Asuka said.

"Hi, how'd class go?" Jin asked.

"Good."

"What's wrong?"

"Lili just signed up!"

"So?"

"She hits on me every time we see each other!"

"Wouldn't mind her hitting on me."

"Well incase you forgot, I'm straight too."

"Can't be that bad."

"Whatever."

Asuka walked off to bed, leaving Jin in the living room watching TV.

_*knock knock*_

"Come in." Jin says to the person on the other side of the door.

"Yo, Jin."

"Yo, King."

King sits on the sofa.

"What's the latest?" Jin asks.

"Nothin' much, did just see some hottie walkin' down the street though."

"Yeah? What did she look like?"

"Blonde hair, it was long too. She was wearing a nice white dress too."

"Is it her?"

Jin pulls out a picture of Lili.

"Damn! How do you know her?"

"She has a massive crush on Asuka."

"She's a lesbian?"

"Yup."

"Unlucky for some of us, eh?"

"Haha, yeah."

_*knock knock*_

"Jin? You there?"

"Yeah come in." Jin replies.

Lili walks through the door.

"Who's your friend?" Lili asks.

"Lili this is King, King this is Lili."

"Hi, King!"

"Hi, sexy." King replies.

Jin laughs.

"True that!" Jin says.

King and Jin high-five each other.

"Typical men. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a lesbian."

"Yeah, I heard." King replies.

"Jin, where's Asuka?" Lili asks.

"In her room."

Lili walks in to Asuka's room.

"Asuka?"

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Look, Asuka. I love you so much."

"Talk to me about it tomorrow."

**The next day**

Asuka checks her texts, seeing one from Lili.

"Looks like we're meeting up at the dojo."

* * *

**1 hour later, outside the Kazama Dojo**

"So, you turned up." Lili says to Asuka.

"What do you want Lili."

"I'm not here to flirt, I just wanted to say..."

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you people think so far? Let me know in the reviews! I greatly appreciate all reviews!**


	2. The confession

"I'm just here to say..."

"What?" asked Asuka impatiently.

"Asuka... I love you." Lili confessed.

"You said you wouldn't flirt." Asuka replied.

"I'm not flirting. You may think that I've been joking with you but I have never joked around when it comes to this. I love you, I really do. I think about you all the time. Heh, I guess some people might call it an obsession."

Asuka cocked an eyebrow at Lili. She wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"Oh really?" Asuka had something in mind.

"Yes, I would sacrifice everything to be with you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

_"I wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning. She sounds dead serious about being in love with me. I know what it's like to be obsessed with someone. I felt it about 4 years ago for... oh now is not the time for reminiscing! What should I do?"_ Asuka thought to herself.

"...uka? Asuka?" Lili woke Asuka up from her thought train.

"Oh right, sorry. I was just thinking." Asuka replied, embarrassed.

"I see."

"Lili, meet at that fight club over there." Asuka pointed to the fight club.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 4pm."

Asuka had reasons for choosing that place. She knew that it was completely out of Lili's comfort zone and she would only meet her there if she strongly cared for Asuka. But that wasn't the end of her plan.

"S-sure thing!" Lili replied nervously.

"Ok, until tomorrow!"

Asuka walked home, setting up Phase 2 of her plan.

"Why does she want to meet there? Well at least Asuka will be there. As long as we're together, I'm happy." Lili said to herself.

* * *

**Asuka's house**

"Hey, how are you?" Asuka greeted someone over the phone.

"Hey Asuka! Long time no see!" The person replied.

It was one of her ex boyfriends. She had a favour to ask.

"Hey, I have a favour to ask." Asuka told him.

"What is it?"

"Y'know Lili?"

"Yeah."

"Invite her to the concert you're going to next week."

"Why?"

"Long story. Just do it, please?"

"Heh, sure."

"Thanks!"

"Wait!" He quickly stopped her from hanging up.

"What?"

"What if she says no?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Uh, ok."

*hang up*


	3. Asuka's plan

Asuka's ex found Lili an hour later, she was walking down the street.

"Lili!"

"Yes?" Lili replied.

"Listen, I bought two tickets to a concert but the person who I was planning on going with bailed out on me about 30 minutes ago."

Lili was confused.

"I see. Your point?" Lili replied, confused.

"Wanna take his place?"

"Me?" Lili was shocked. Surely she would say yes, all of the girls adore him.

"Yes."

"When is it?"

"It's tomorrow at 4."

Lili's heart stopped. She was supposed to be meeting Asuka at 4 tomorrow, but chances like this don't come around often.

_"What should I say? A fight club isn't exactly my perfect day out. Far from it actually, the very thought of a fight club gives me the chills. But it's ok, I'll be with Asuka and I always love being around her. She'll make it a great day."_

"Sorry, but I'm meeting Asuka at 4 tomorrow."

"Oh." He didn't know what to do.

He said bye and walked away.

"She said no!? Then that means... she really does love me." Asuka was completely surprised.

Asuka's plan was to get Craig to ask Lili out to a concert and to see if she would choose Asuka or Craig, because if Lili was genuine about her feelings, she would choose Asuka every time. Her goal was to find out if Lili was a faker or not.

**The next day**

The time was 4pm on the dot and Asuka had just arrived in her normal blue fight attire. Lili was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Asuka asked herself.

"Here I am!" Lili replied. She had just pulled up in her limo wearing her usual white dress which she seemed to have an unlimited supply of.

"Hey Lili!" Asuka was actually happy to see her.

"Hey!" Lili gave Asuka a big hug to greet her.

"Y'know Lili on the way here I thought that this probably isn't your preferred place to meet.

Lili stayed quiet.

"Wanna come back to my place, Lili?"

"That would be nice."

**Hey readers! Just a short update this time, I have chapter 4 in my head though don't worry about that! Sayonara!**


	4. Author's Note

Hi readers, I just thought I should let you know that I have 100% not forgotten about this story and that I have BIG ideas for it. They might not be big to some of you but I feel that this is the step I need to take. Also, please check out my story "Moving Up In the World". I don't like asking people to read but I feel that it will get barely, if any attention at all. It's from a game that I doubt most of you have heard of, and I really feel that it should be more successful than it is. The game is Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance.


	5. A Change of Heart

**Sorry for taking so long! I tried publishing the other day but everything was deleted and I was so annoyed! Well here it is, enjoy!**

Asuka and Lili arrived at Asuka's home.

"This is a nice place." Lili complimented the flat.

As you enter the flat, the first thing you will see is the sofa because as you walk into the flat, you are in the living room, which the sofa happens to be in the middle of. The TV was directly in front of the sofa, and the kitchen was behind the sofa. The living room and the kitchen were connected, there was no wall separating them, but rather a change in the floor. The kitchen was tiny, there was barely enough room to put everything.

Asuka and Lili sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's cosy." Asuka responded.

"Where's your cousin, Jin?"

"Probably at a pub somewhere, he likes meeting his friends there."

There was an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say.

"Asuka?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you... A lot, actually."

"Yeah?"

"You're really attractive and..."

"Attractive?" Asuka knew what was coming next.

"I love you, Asuka. I think about you every day and I just want to..."

"To what?"

"Asuka, I would love to make love to you... Right here, right now!"

"WHAT!?" Asuka wasn't surprised about Lili's previous announcement, but this was far beyond what she expected!

"You're so hot!" Lili's confidence went through the roof and her tone of voice changed.

"Umm- wow umm..." Asuka felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Mmm... Asuka you have such sexy legs." Lili placed her hand on Asuka's right leg (which was, for the most part, bare due to her attire.) Asuka suddenly stopped feeling so uncomfortable and the uncomfortableness was replaced with a little pleasure.

"There you go. You're enjoying this, right Asuka?" Lili started seducing Asuka.

"I'll admit, that does feel nice."

"Why not place your hand on mine?"

Asuka did as Lili suggested.

"Stroke my leg, Asuka." Lili was turned on a lot.

Asuka started stroking Lili's leg.

"Your legs feel really nice, Lili."

"Do you think that they look nice?"

"Honestly, yes." Asuka started becoming attracted to Lili.

"Would you like to see more of my naked body? I would be more than happy to show you, and to see yours." Lili was being extremely seductive.

"You mean... Sex?"

"If that's what you want."

"Y-y-yeah, o-ok." Asuka was hesitant, but she knew what she wanted.

Lili climbed on top of Asuka.

"I'll show you how it's done."


End file.
